


风起于阳光下

by wssezcanon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssezcanon/pseuds/wssezcanon
Summary: 霸道黑老大露x落跑小娇妻耀
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	风起于阳光下

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译。原作者/校对：@LOTTIE~（Lofter）  
> 注意：R18。ABO。生子。含站街元素。

文件。更多文件。他的办公桌上似乎堆积了无尽的文件，不过王耀工作出色，何况他显然也需要这份工作。年轻时的他从未预想过自己会坐在一间办公室里，打上一整天的字，时不时瞄一眼时间，尤其在秒针与分针缓缓拖过六点钟以后。

他搬来这座城市已有七年了。人说每隔七年，人体内的每一个细胞都将被一个新细胞取代。王耀不确定自己是否百分之百同意这种说法，认为自己可以脱胎换骨、重新开始的心态不错，可仍有一部分的他会在夜半时分醒来，迷茫自己究竟身在何方。

他在这地方居住的时日久了，久到熟知该如何使用特殊的拧钥匙方法打开自家那个有点小毛病的邮箱锁、清晨几点时交通最吵闹、哪家餐馆有最好的深夜外卖，他还认熟了超市的各排货架，以及多数商品会打折的日子。然而，纵然大多数人认为王耀可以算是本地人了，可他照样会把路记混，缺了导航就容易迷路。在他上班途中，花店的那位男店员总会跟他打招呼，而王耀也会礼貌地报以一笑，但直到今天他仍不晓得对方的名字；他从没有兴趣问。

不光是花店的男店员，便利店的年轻收银员，天天帮他带咖啡的同事，以及那些为他扶门的陌生过路人，他向对方稍微点个头就头也不回地离开了，还有许多其他人他甚至没在那副眼镜后头留意过。要是他乐意，他本可以接受同事的邀请在午休时一块吃个饭，或者在收银员羞涩地提起他总是买同样的东西时他可以多留一会儿。王耀在待人接物上从不失礼，却也从没动过任何心思。对他来说，没有什么比完成自己的工作更重要的事。

王耀又瞟了一眼时钟。 _他要迟到太久了。_ 经理正在打电话，他寻思着能不能把一些剩下的文件推到明天再处理。 _他不能。_ 当他已经用光了托词的时候不能，死线将近的时候更是绝无可能。桌上的咖啡杯空了，尽管他想不起来自己什么时候喝完的。看着剩余的那堆文件，王耀觉得自己大概还得再来一两杯。

王耀做完了最后一份报告后冲出了写字楼，走的楼梯而不是等待电梯，因为只有三层。门卫似乎并不惊讶于王耀近乎冲刺的步履匆匆，仿佛那是比公交车准时到站更常见的事。

金黄与火红的叶子从树上飘落，犹如离了船的帆，它们覆盖在他的轿车挡风玻璃上，随着引擎加速纷纷飞去。

王耀到达目的地时停车场已是空荡荡的了。他的呼吸回响在学校走廊上，尽管王耀气都要喘不上来了，但是听到不远处儿子的声音时，他还是微笑了起来。所有教室都已关灯落锁，除了其中的一间。

看到接自己的人终于来了，小男孩的眼睛亮了。世上所有玩具和图册都无法阻止他向王耀飞奔过去。

“妈妈，你来啦！”

王耀张开双臂紧紧抱住小维克多。被自家的可爱孩子那熟悉的温暖安抚，哪怕有一万份报告要做他也不在乎，为了儿子能过得好，他可以肩负一切。

“今天在学校玩得开心吗？”

“嗯！”男孩兴高采烈地点头，“我们把自己画成故事里的人，安娅老师说我们想当什么都可以，一开始我想当王子，可是后来我觉得骑士可以拯救保护别人，所以我决定当一个骑士。要是在现实里我也能当骑士就好了。”

“说什么呢，你就是身穿锃亮铠甲的我的小骑士啊。”王耀捏了捏维克多的鼻子。

趁维克多去拿背包的时候，王耀抱歉地看向日托老师：“真对不起，这么晚才过来。希望维克多没有给您添太多麻烦。”

“没事，没关系，他是个好孩子。一点都不麻烦。”

日托老师同情这位年轻的母亲。她忽然感到过意不去，自己方才还给男友发短信抱怨因为一位日理万机的家长自己得留在学校多久。她无法想象独自抚养一个孩子该有多困难。那毕竟是一位无配偶的omega。

课后托管所的正式关门时间是下午六点整。现在快要八点了。维克多几乎总是最后一个走的。他会看着屋里的每个小孩和他们的父母一块离开，有的是三点半走的，有的四点，还有的五点，他会向他们挥手告别，然后默默把注意力放回到组装从零开始重建的乐高玩具上。每当有人走近门口，他的脑袋就会猛地一抬，期待那个人是王耀。每次结果是别人的爸爸妈妈的时候，虽然没人在看他，但他仍会试图掩饰自己的失望。老师向他保证他的妈妈一定会来的，不过这一点他早就知道了；他们可是拉过勾的。

看着儿子的笑脸，王耀心头一阵抽痛，在自己工作挣钱养家糊口的时间里，他的宝宝都已经长这么大了。

“来，背包给我。”王耀道。有时候他觉得自己太溺爱维克多，为了弥补无法给对方一个正常的家庭，无法让他有两只手可以握，一边一只。其它时候，他希望自己可以尽可能长久地保护维克多免受生活的苦难。

“我可以自己背，我已经不是幼儿园小孩儿了。”维克多坚持道。他挺直脊背，鼓起了胸膛。

小男孩牵着王耀的手摇来晃去，故意扮几个滑稽的表情逗王耀笑。他们正在回家的路上，而对王耀来说，他把那间小公寓——这座时常令自己晕头转向的城市——当成家的唯一原因是因为儿子只认识这一个家。

“你的头发里有片叶子。”维克多说道。

“哦是吗？”王耀摸了摸头发，却找不到它，“在哪儿？”

维克多示意王耀弯腰。他踮起脚尖在妈妈的额头上轻啄了两下：“你上当啦。”

格外红润的脸颊流露出天真和淘气，他咧嘴一笑，圆圆的大眼睛镶嵌在冷金色的上下睫毛之间，绝非遗传自王耀的颜色。难怪有些人会误以为他是维克多的保姆，就算是自己，不仔细看的话也难以找到对方与自己的相似之处。 _他是做了什么才配拥有_ _这样_ _可爱的孩子呢？他是怎么创造出如此纯粹的生命来的呢。_

“小子再骗我一次，我要让挠痒痒怪在你睡觉时候来找你。”

为了报复维克多说谎，王耀开始挠他的痒痒，直到母子俩都开怀大笑起来。

在开车回家的路上，收音机正播放着一首他的大一室友从前常循环的老歌，王耀正打算切频时看到维克多在跟着节拍点头。男孩望着车窗外，望着由绿变红的树木，虽然他没问是什么使树叶随风从树枝上飘落，不过王耀还是把他的外公在他出生多年以前常说的话告诉了他。

王耀不清楚维克多是否难以想象母亲和自己差不多大时的孩童模样，但王耀的确曾有过未满六岁的时期。那时候，王耀不论是回家还是去上小提琴课，他都会坐在父亲的自行车后座上，手臂环着父亲的躯干，抬头仰望生在伸出了步行街来到马路中间的高枝上面的叶子。生在天上的形态各异的叶片，在一个有别于他能听到嗅到的世界中摇曳生姿。王耀感觉不到自己在动，反而是那些树在他的视野中一一掠过。然而他不确定那些细节是自己回想起来的还是凭空捏造的，它们简直是自己上辈子的记忆了。王耀说节假日的时候他们应该去看望一下外公外婆，或者接他们过来，维克多高兴地赞同了。

他们的公寓里，一只巨型泰迪熊占据了客厅中仅有的一套沙发的一大半，在漫长的一天过后是一幕温馨的景象。打开冰箱，王耀有点郁闷地发现上次从超市买的东西所剩无几了。一只西红柿，一粒洋葱，鸡蛋盒里剩下的几只鸡蛋，喝了一半的酸奶和牛奶。看来他除了做西红柿炒鸡蛋以外没有多少别的选项。

“又是西红柿和鸡蛋？”维克多从王耀身后探出脑袋。

“怎么啦，我还以为你喜欢。”王耀说道。他转头去洗西红柿，男孩亦步亦趋地跟了上去。他等待着维克多告诉他自己手里藏了什么。

果然，维克多得瑟地透露道：“妈，我有件礼物送你。”

王耀转过身，儿子那双紫罗兰色的眼眸里的雀跃极富感染力。“是在学校做的手工吗？”

“不是。”

“一定要我猜？”

“你肯定猜不到。”维克多道，对自己揣在背后的东西信心十足。

“嗯，我可是警告过你不能再骗我了。”

“这回不是骗你，”维克多发誓道，若不是因为自己得藏着双手不让王耀看见，他会在心脏上比划一个十字。男孩没有耐心再保守秘密了，他激动地伸出双手，摊开了手掌：

“当当！”

王耀没有料到会看到它。维克多说的没错，他肯定猜不到。

“什么——！你……你怎么……你在哪儿找到的？”王耀的指尖轻触那个小巧玲珑的红星吊坠，他惊呆了。这的的确确是自己的项链，毫无疑问。“我以为我永远都找不到它了。”

“我知道它对你很重要，这个星期我一直在想它可能会在哪儿。那天，我们去看了电影，然后你去公司拿文件，然后我们去了公园，等我们到家的时候它就不见了。但是我们在公园的时候我肯定还看到过它的！”维克多像个小侦探般娓娓道来，“所以，我就在午休的时候偷偷跑了出来，别担心公园很近的，我还一直带着手机呢。我就到处找，甚至还有一个长得好——高的好心叔叔帮忙，然后我们就在跷跷板下面找到啦。”

“这些都是我的宝贝做的？”王耀不敢相信地惊呼，捏了捏儿子小熊软糖似的软乎乎的脸颊。虽然他大概要为偷溜出学校的事训斥一下维克多，但失而复得的项链令他喜出望外，“你真是最棒了！我爱你一万年！”

“我也爱你，”男孩回答道，小小的手拍了拍王耀，“一亿年。”

这是王耀第二次收到这条项链作为礼物，当他意识到项链从脖子上消失的那一刻，种种他不愿谈及的感受令他措手不及，当项链回到自己的手上，这股安心感更是叫他猝不及防。

王耀软了嗓音问：“你想吃什么？妈妈今晚要奖励你。”

“我们能不吃西红柿鸡蛋吗？我们已经三个晚上都是吃那个啦。”

王耀轻笑起来：“那芝士蛋糕怎么样？好不好？”

“芝士蛋糕！”维克多马上附和道，“好耶！可你不是说七点以后吃甜食不好吗？”

“我们可以破例这一次。”王耀眨了下眼睛。

市内仅有一家烘培店卖不只曲奇和纸杯蛋糕的品种，对王耀来说，幸运的是这家店和他的公寓只隔了一条街。到了烘培店看见芝士蛋糕还没卖光的王耀心中感叹：今天一定是自己的幸运日。既然来都来了，他在踏出店门之前又顺便拿了两个三明治。

天空已经暗成了一片浓黑的雾，夜色笼罩每一座建筑和每一盏路灯，远远落在通往高速公路的地平线上，人们可以在高速路上行驶数小时都碰不着一个路标。城市一派沉寂，公交车每四十分钟来一趟，路上能见到的车都是停在路边的。王耀闻了闻漂亮的蛋糕盒，香味在朦胧的静谧中沁人心脾。他并不因为自己是这条街上的唯一行人而感到不安。在一个最常见的“犯罪”结果是被开超速或违规停车罚单的地方，他能害怕什么呢。

他能害怕什么呢？

王耀回头看了一眼。他听到的尾随的脚步声来自一位刚走进了一家发廊的老太太。王耀环顾了一圈街道后便继续前行。

回家的时间比去烘培店的时间要长，至少他感觉是这样。一个人若是在黑夜里待得太久，会很容易相信太阳永远不会升起。虽然餐厅、维修店、自助洗衣店都在营业中，但王耀越发清晰地意识到自己有多么孤独。

有人走在他的后面。不过这一次他没有回头瞧。

他害怕什么？王耀答不上来。他搞不懂自己为何要这么神经过敏，如果他回头看一眼，他敢打赌那又是一个无名无害的陌生人。可是他的脑袋不肯扭过去，于是他的双腿迈出了更大更急的步子。

脚步声尾随着他。不，不是尾随，王耀不想称它为尾随。把这叫做尾随意味着他身后的那个人有意在密切观察他，并采取了与他相同的路线。

王耀穿过马路，脚步声执著地跟在他身后。

现在不是一个分心思考那脚步声属于什么样的人的好时机。它听上去沉重、坚实，似乎是一个男人。那人比自己年轻还是年长？他是否穿着连帽衫和破牛仔裤，戴着棒球帽？或者他是个外表更成熟的人？随风飘动的长风衣，一块数十年前就停止工作了的古董手表，一件细致地塞进裤子里的衬衫。就在王耀的想象越来越天马行空的时候，他下定决心要彻底终结自己的胡思乱想。七年都过去了，倘若自己被追踪，早在几年前他就已经被人找到了。他没空在这儿疑神疑鬼，儿子还等着他尽早回家呢。

王耀在一盏路灯下停了下来。当他回身去看对方是谁的时候，他的血液凝固了。

他无法说话。无法逃跑，无法正确处理自己的思维，无法眨眼。而当他真的眨了一下眼睛的时候，他的眼底灼烧般发烫。虽是夜晚，而且站在灯下的人是自己，可他能够一清二楚地认出对方。一辆公交车经过他们身边。

“你现在戴眼镜了？”

_他的声音丝毫没变。_

_布拉金斯基。_ 王耀嘴唇动了动。 _会提到譬如戴了眼镜这种琐碎的小事并非不像对方的风格。他是近几年由于医生的建议才开始佩戴眼镜的。_

王耀不知道自己同从前那个浪到通宵的年轻omega有多千差万别，那个高大的男人看起来倒是和当年一模一样，从他们初遇那天，到他们在一起的最后一天……王耀以为的最后一天。

王耀的后颈皮肤不争气地酥痒了起来。眼看就要消褪的印记从长眠中惊醒，回应着那个人，而那个人的名字，他不得不把它埋藏在远离自己日常生活的地方。面对着能在弹指间使他双膝虚软、陷入情欲的男人，王耀警告对方离自己远点。那个男人好似察觉得到他后颈上的瘙痒一般，那张王耀希望自己可以忘掉的脸，微笑了。王耀熟悉那个微笑。

“别过来。”王耀勉强吐出一句。

_没有“嗨”，连“你还好吗”都不说一声？_ Alpha探询的目光似乎如此说道。王耀怒瞪对方， _你又不比我更懂礼貌。_

伊万·布拉金斯基的脚步声再度响起。

“你真以为自己可以从我身边逃走吗？”他从头到尾都没把搁在大衣口袋里的手抽出来，却牢牢地困住了王耀，“别费心思打电话求救了，我已监控了这一整片区域。”

紫罗兰的双眼直视王耀，与王耀的宝贝儿子眼中闪烁的光芒是同一种紫色。而那不过是他的儿子继承自这个男人的众多特征之一。

后背抵上了金属灯杆，王耀别无选择，只得看着对方：“你想要什么？”

伊万对王耀语气中的敌意恍若未闻。他低下头，随即迎上了王耀惊疑的目光。湿热的气息吹过王耀的眼镜，让镜片上起了雾。王耀堪堪止住了将要从口中溜出的一点声响。他的眼镜很快恢复了清晰，不过温热的湿气并没有放过他的肌肤。伊万对王耀的反应显得相当满意。

“换一个问题。这个你以前问过了。”

“你为什么在这儿？”王耀咬牙道。他的表情变得生硬，仿佛想把伊万的注意力从他越跳越快的脉搏上面引开。

然而伊万的食指与中指落在了王耀的脖子上。比刀枪更危险的是他那只长茧的手。

“来绑架你。”

树叶在树枝上瑟瑟发抖，可却没有风。当眼镜从王耀脸上被摘下，他被拉回到那个他早该清楚自己永远也逃脱不了的漩涡之中。路灯下，那一盒芝士蛋糕洒落在地。

* * *

_**许多个秋天以前。** _

王耀一见到那人便皱起了眉。离开讲堂的途中他听到几个女生在八卦一个站在大门外面的黑衣男子。他祈祷她们说的人不是伊万，伊万不可能大中午明目张胆地跑到他所在的大学里来。可惜事实证明他错了。

“开什么玩笑。”王耀嘀咕道。

不用说，王耀的访客吸引了一些好奇的目光。尽管他并无任何平平无奇之处，可他甚至没有尝试融入人群。拔群的身高，盛气凌人的吸引力嚣张得令大多数人望而生畏。人海在他身前身后川流不息，而他岿然不动。他的金发捕捉了金色的阳光，垂在他那双比大海更激荡的眼眸旁边。活脱脱就是从一部与他格格不入的华丽电影里走出来的人。

王耀想无视对方，把夹克的兜帽拉过头顶，不露痕迹地逃离现场，但伊万已经发现了他。 _不准冲我挥手，_ 王耀警告对方。而不到三秒钟之后，伊万就挥手了。当然，那并非表示友好的挥手，而是在告诉他：我找到你了，你输了，游戏结束。

“你疯了吗，我还有课——！”王耀半耳语半喝叱道，压低声音避免招来更多注意。

“你的课被取消了。”伊万道。

“什么？我的天啊，你难道……”王耀瞠目结舌，臆想着伊万能做到的最坏的事。直到伊万的唇畔露出一丝上扬的动作时，王耀才发觉自己想多了。

伊万被王耀对他的臆测（尽管并不太夸张）给逗乐了，他顺着这个主意说了下去：“我可以那么做，不过扫尾工作太麻烦了。太多潜在目击者。”

“这不好笑。”王耀仍是瞠目结舌地瞪着伊万，担心其他人会听见他们，就差用手捂上伊万的嘴了。他不敢相信自己正和对方进行着这种对话。他不能在这种时候这种地方和伊万见面。

王耀向经过他们身边的路人们投去的慌张的几瞥没有被伊万忽略。他倾身凑近王耀：

“你以为他们会知道你天黑之后都在做些什么吗？你不在学校的时候通常穿得有多清凉？”

“你……！”王耀可以压抑自己的声音，却控制不了自己发烫的皮肤。

脖子以下几乎什么都没露，不管身上穿了几层衣服，他总觉得伊万能透过衣服观察他的赤身裸体。王耀相信伊万在公共场所学生们的围绕下会克制些不动手动脚。就像伊万说的， _潜在目击者_ 。然而，王耀提醒自己掉以轻心是错误的。伊万不会傻到把手伸进他的衬衫里，不过对方眼中露骨的意图让王耀不排除这种可能。

“周末我已经陪了你整整两天了。”王耀转开眼，不愿提起暗示两人关系的任何事情。 _不，不是关系，只是严格的生意。_

“你上周五晚上也陪我了，还有上周四、周三、周一，还有——”

“好了，停！我知道你什么意思，”王耀打断对方，“你没必要报日历。”

王耀再一次环顾左右确认附近有无认识自己的人。没有。谢天谢地。他不能在校区里被人看见自己和一位主顾在一块儿。不但不是普通主顾；普通主顾不会在教学楼外等他，不会干涉他工作之外的生活，最重要的是，他们不会发狠地咬他的后颈以至于自己尝试去除标记的全部努力皆以失败告终。王耀无视了那位alpha的信息素，即使他早已变得对其十分敏感。

“别烦我，我今天不想跟你走。”

人们谈论起他们的期中考试、实习申请、健身房、市中心新开的酒吧，王耀发誓自己听过无数次的无关紧要的小事。与他本该是其中一分子的生活脱节，在同伊万对视的期间王耀只听得见拖长的嗡嗡声。

“这不是一道选择题，”伊万平静地开口。潜伏在貌似波澜不惊的外表下的无形威胁。“说话要小心点，耀。小心点。”

“小心点”这几个字在王耀的脑海中回荡。他无法张口提出任何异议，就像是不小心吞了一颗卡在嗓子眼的葡萄。有些人的眼睛被描述成如黑洞一般深邃，但是在伊万的眼睛里，哪怕是粼粼的清澈浅水也能夺命。

这是一个在暗影之中掌控动向的男人，最古老的、影响力遍及全国的集团犯罪家族的继承者。王耀和别的男生一样喜欢《教父》电影，以前它对他来说仅是消遣和虚构故事，他怎晓得有朝一日自己会和里社会的某个人扯上关系。

其他学生根本不知道自己擦肩而过的是什么人物。王耀羡慕他们的无知，无知是福。

“我有课。”王耀嘟嘟囔囔地重复道。

_那又怎样。_ 伊万目不转睛地注视王耀。他确信自己无需开口便能让王耀妥协。

正确的做法是远离这个男人并斩断同他的一切联系。这也是安全的做法。然而最近这段时间，正确或安全的决定往往不是他最终选择的那一个。即将被伊万压在身下的王耀享受着最后这不可多得的风和日丽，在床上变得迷迷糊糊昏昏沉沉之前欣赏斜照的通透光线。

“好好好，我们走。”王耀放弃了抵抗无可避免的事。他面上泛红，恨自己的答复对伊万来说毫不意外。

王耀被伊万抓住了手的时候想反对。伊万牢牢握着他的手，不至于强硬到无法挣脱；王耀当然可以试着挣开，不过他没有那么做。任何反抗的征兆都在伊万温暖的手心里化为乌有。那份温度传递至他的心脏再回到起点，使他为自己开始出汗的手感到更加窘迫。 _他们真的好像一对情侣似地在牵手吗_ _，_ 王耀盯着地面不敢看别处。

伊万的黑色奥迪停在一幢宿舍楼后面，不似它的主人那般惹人注目。伊万为他打开车门，仿若一位绅士，可王耀知道他不是。王耀坐进车后座，伊万毫无预警地跟着他进入了狭小的空间。

“你神经病。”王耀懒懒地推开伊万，却被抓住了胳膊，指关节撞上车顶。

他的喉结在一对紫眸的审视之下颤了颤。微弱的单音节的一笑扰乱了两人的呼吸节奏。伊万挑眉，而王耀选择让对方自个儿琢磨他在笑什么。王耀正要继续说这事有多荒唐，他的另一只手臂就同样被伊万攫住。妄图反击只会徒增车内的热度。连手臂被强按着的姿势亦是导致王耀面红耳赤的原因。王耀在伊万吻上他的面颊时闭紧了双眼。和伊万在一起，即便仅是吻在脸颊上，对方也绝不会只要一个吻就作罢。王耀的脑袋向后一仰，很快他的后背就靠在了皮革上。

王耀虽感到呼吸加快，可肌肉却瞬间放松了。王耀不想承认自己早已变得惯于在那个从高处俯视他的男人面前横躺下来了。

弥漫着alpha信息素的浓稠空气对他是毒品。一星酥麻的火花从他的腰腹攀至肚脐及更高处。 _他感觉舒服过头了，_ 王耀咬住了嘴唇。这是一种奇异的感受，他能想象自己就这样睡过去，但不会是在他的腿间夹住某个物件之前。王耀昏昏欲睡地挪动身子，任由伊万用视线脱去他的衣服。

就像有个开关在王耀体内被打开了一样。坐在讲堂后排的那个矜持学生此刻成了另外一个人。几丝黑发垂过他的眉眼。分开的唇瓣后头的舌尖是一抹惹火的红。他能猜到伊万都在想些什么，伊万都在如何形容他。

伊万脱下王耀的鞋子。王耀双手捂在脸前，不想看伊万也不想让伊万看他。

“不行……我们不能在这里做。”王耀摇了摇头。他们仍在校区内，风险太大了。“别来真的，你就不能等我们到了宾馆……”

“你等得了？”伊万反问，一手揉捏王耀的裸足。

伊万的胯下越发突出的膨胀令王耀不安又脸热。他天生就懂得如何按指令脸红起来，轻车熟路地从陌生人的口袋中捞取尽可能多的钱财。但这招数在伊万面前就彻底失灵了。对方是伊万的时候，纵使性命攸关，王耀也控制不了浮上脸庞的红晕。“控制”这个概念不存在于他们二人之间。令王耀感到害怕的是，自己眼看就要打破为自己定下的那些原则了。

“要办事先付钱。”

在对王耀来说最漫长的一段时间里，伊万没有吭声。高大的alpha凝视着他，假如沉默是金，那么伊万现在一定钞票滚滚来。等等，这不就是现实。王耀抬起下颌，尽管他的内心与他想要表现的情绪截然相反。

伊万看得出王耀在试图坚称自己并非因为喜欢他才和他做。王耀会穿上那种露出臀瓣的破洞牛仔短裤；他会身着肩带频频滑落肩头的丝裙匍匐在摆放食物和饮料的餐桌上；他会套上注定要在天亮之前被撕破的透明丝袜在灯红酒绿的大街上闲逛；可他的双唇却不如他的双腿诚实，绝口不肯承认自己在意什么。伊万打量着已蔓延至王耀耳朵的潮红，不知道对方是否总要等到高声呻吟和浪叫的时候才会对自己坦率。

伊万拿出钱夹，取出里头的银行卡。在王耀面前晃了晃它们。

“无限额，你想花多少就花多少，想买什么就买什么。”伊万把那些卡丢在王耀胸前，“这比一百万个渣滓能给你的还多得多。”

“我连一个主顾都不剩了，都是因为你。”王耀抱怨道。

“很好。现在靠窗坐起来。”

王耀有无数理由抗议，但他还是按要求照办了。伊万不怀好意，而王耀的心率在期盼中加速。 _车里实在太热了，谁来开开车窗。_ _能把脑袋搁在车窗沿上的话不是挺好吗_ _？_

伊万的行动惊醒了王耀，更确切地说是惊醒了他的血液涌向下半身，让他飘忽的思绪戛然而止。伊万的脸就那样贴上了他的胯部。王耀张开嘴，失了声。“啊、啊……” _停下。_

Omega的醉人香气集中在他的生殖器官上，散发出来的信息素前所未有的醇烈。半是动物气味，半是宛如葡萄园中飘浮的芳香。

伊万愉快地感受到王耀的肌肤在他透入衣服的呼吸之下颤抖。王耀的低声呜咽怂恿他更使劲用鼻子抵着布料。湿濡的热度带着磁性将他拉近，直至他能感觉到王耀的勃起的轮廓。伊万不再浪费时间，拉开了王耀的裤链。黑色蕾丝的内裤令他得意地微笑起来。

“原来你穿着我给你买的东西。”伊万说道，慢吞吞拉起王耀的内裤边然后放开。那根细带回弹在王耀的皮肤上。“耀，我必须得说，这一整天你的屁股都包着这玩意，见到我居然还装惊讶，脸皮可够厚的。”

“我不是……为你穿的……”王耀否认，红透了脸。

“口不对心。”伊万把玩着王耀臀股上的深色蕾丝藤蔓装饰。

啃咬那片精致的面料，伊万的牙齿磨擦着王耀，挑逗他那白皙的腹股沟。一声低沉的轰鸣在伊万喉间振颤，黑色蕾丝即便浸透了他的津液却依旧带着王耀的潮湿气息。他当初买的是女性尺寸，并且丝毫不曾怀疑它不会完美贴合王耀的双臀。

那双臀对伊万来说并不陌生，柔软又丰满的肌骨触感均铭刻在他的脑海中。 _别被它的外表骗了，_ 那双臀最享受的莫过于被人狠顶蛮撞，冲击力越强越好，在濒临极限时舞动得最放荡。伊万检视了一番环绕王耀臀部的复杂花纹，比起一度涂写在此处与王耀的其它秘所的文字，他更偏好这个东西。

“在同学和教授身边晃来晃去，假装自己不是妓，会让你很兴奋吗？”伊万并非寻求着一个答案。他又问了一个同样不需要答案的问题：“我刚说的话是不是让你更兴奋了？哦，你听，我现在能听到水从洞里漏出来了。我还能闻到呢。”

不自觉产生反应的后穴，瞬间的缩紧逼出更多淫水软化了正待发芽的嫩肉。

“你说完了没有？”王耀声音发颤。

王耀的表情看得伊万津津有味。王耀正在显而易见地表示自己宁可让伊万脱了他的内裤早做早完事，也不想被这样折磨。然而，伊万另有别的想法。“没有。”伊万说着拉起了王耀的衬衫。王耀的双手来不及阻止伊万，等它们够着对方的时候，伊万已经揉上了他胸前的蕾丝胸罩了。

“你真懂得怎么取悦我。”伊万用手掌摩挲王耀扁平的胸部，捏了捏没有被束缚在黑色蕾丝里的乳头，“奶罩都戴了？我他妈真该早点来接你。”

“你捏得太、啊……太、太重了。”王耀低头去瞅那两颗肉珠，胸口的两点均是鲜艳的猩红色，说它们是被涂了口红或指甲油都有可能。

今天早上王耀在镜子前试穿上它之后都不知该如何是好了。胸罩上的洞是按着他的乳头尺寸裁去的，即使移动布料，乳头还是会从缺口跑出来。匀称而成熟，比一年前大了不少。红蕊无遮无拦地敞露在外，从黑蕾丝藤蔓的正中心抽芽。他没有怀孕，这胸罩除了让他的乳头更显眼之外没有任何用途，可是他对解开胸罩感到迟疑。手指轻扯了一下挺立的突起，思绪不由自主地飘向某一个男人，王耀很快便住了手。他看了眼窗帘确认都拉上了。一刹那间，王耀产生了一个既荒唐又可耻的念头，他觉得假如那个男人就站在他的窗外，那么他会把窗帘拉开的。

“嗯……你要捏扁它了……”王耀穿着自己曾发誓要扔掉的内衣瑟缩起来。

伊万听到王耀抱怨自己掐得太重，转而开始吮吸肿胀的乳头。舌头卷绕花蕾，助长了滑腻声响的产生。

“这样更好吗？”伊万询问王耀，又舔了一下湿乎乎的乳首，将它衔在舌头上，双眸凝望那位小美人。

王耀不再通过鼻子呼吸了。他感觉自己除了口腔之外浑身湿透。轻喘声的音量似乎在无规律地增大。远处传来的聊天声本该令他警觉，正常情况下他不会同意在校内做这种事，然而他做不到不搭理伊万。这份意乱情迷，王耀无法仅把它归咎于信息素的作用。

“你太坏了。”

不到一分钟后，王耀的衬衫和裤子就被扒下来扔在了地上。伊万玩弄着对方身上自己触手能及的任何部位，而没有哪一个部位是他触不可及的。前一刻王耀还在被对方喂口水，下一刻那两片喂哺他的嘴唇就吮吻起了他的后颈，重新宣告对他的身体的所有权。

王耀没指望伊万戴套，但当那根性器的龟头擦过他的臀瓣时，他仍是紧张地缩紧了一下。雄根挤开蕾丝带，长驱直入他的腹腔，在结肠内一插到底。穴肉被拉伸延展至极限，无论他的身体接受过了多少次这样的贯穿，那第一次插入的强度始终令他记忆犹新。

王耀咬着手压抑了尖叫。可是伊万扯开了那只手，让彼此的嘴唇再次相碰，一定程度上分散了他对烧灼的胃酸的注意力。在内壁中挖掘的巨物不肯让他先适应，一被肉穴的温暖所包围，它就再也抑制不住自己的旺盛精力与躁动了。被卷入伊万的舌头所设的陷阱里，王耀没有发觉自己的脑袋开始随着伊万的律动在车窗上滑落又磕碰。

被丢开的衣服下面，课本从他的包里洒了出来，穿着内裤被操有种无法言喻的羞耻感。王耀哆嗦着企图把内裤拉下来，可是堵在穴里的巨柱在妨碍他这么做，况且他的行动不过是在鼓励伊万加快抽送，挺入淌着蜜液的被撑大的肿胀洞穴。

那个alpha的存在感与操干的速度充斥了王耀内部的一大半，特别是花心处。他顶得太深太狠，冲击着对他毫无招架之力的敏感点。填满了离开他以来变得寂寞难耐的甬道。 _王耀太想念它了，想念它的长度、粗度、凸起的青筋还有它的坚挺。_

王耀双腿勾住伊万，伊万的龟头突然往前一挺戳上他的肠壁，他的双腿随之踢蹬了一下，体内深处水淋淋的分泌物喷发的声音伴着持续的戳刺响起，失控颤抖的一双纤腿夹紧了健硕的躯干。在被反复猛攻中令人餍足的阵痛里，王耀两脚互相磨蹭想把白袜子扒拉下来。他的嘴——被亲肿得像颗饱满的浆果——发出一声根本称不上谨慎的呻吟，而他也差不多同时放弃了脱袜子。

王耀曾在一个厕所、好几个公厕的隔间里张开过双腿，他曾在公共场合被人用手指玩弄，他那乳白的屁股曾被示众，就在他以为自己已然做尽了一切的时候，此刻他的双臀却在一辆车的车后座上摇摆，而这车就停在任何人都看得见他的地方。“啊……哈……啊啊……！” _不行，他不能叫这么大声，万一有人听见了怎么办。_ 下眼睫沾满晨露，王耀哀求伊万能封住他的嘴。然而伊万只是给了他一个眼神，表示自己完全不介意他越来越大的嗓门。

伊万在他身体里的征伐是无可抵抗的，尽管力量是集中在他的腰臀之间，但他的体内似乎没有一粒原子在皮下濒临爆发的震荡中毫发无损。王耀抓住那头金发，而伊万，那个他最应该远离却再也离不开的男人在他仰起的脖颈上种下热烈的爱抚。

王耀在自己那融合了伊万的麝香的气味中喘不上气来。他闻起来如同一座葡萄园，园中的所有葡萄被一齐碾碎，它们的汁液飘飘洒洒，又黑又沉，将那辛香洒遍方圆数里，软泥吸引着甜蜜的腐烂气息。伊万的性器裹着蜜液重新闯入沉湎于欲求的深处。血肉中潜藏的众多敏感点从休眠状态中苏醒，在他颤栗的身躯上掀起狂澜。从王耀坠向这条路时起就没有任何回头的余地，可是，他有可能避免陷入这张罗网、这个拥抱之中吗？还是说，所有的路都将指引他与伊万相遇。

“哈……啊、啊……不、不要这么……快……”不过就算王耀说“再快些”也无妨，因为他们的肉体碰撞依旧保持着激烈的节奏。

他的脸上覆盖着一层火烧火燎的红霞，汗珠从额头往下淌，眼睑半闭，呼吸雾蒙蒙的，说话和呻吟一样含混不清，可伊万却游刃有余，这很不公平。

“好像是我在服侍你，而不是反过来啊？”伊万下面使力撞了一下王耀。欣赏着他的小omega浑身发抖，被每一次加重的突袭惊吓到的模样增添了他正在享受着的乐趣。

“我觉得我还从没在别的妓身上耗过这么多精力，甚至包括我的未婚妻。”

王耀眸中的蜜色琥珀泛起涟漪。“你……有……啊……未婚妻？”

“并没有，不过你刚才看起来很在意啊。”伊万说道，坏笑起来。

“我没……呜……啊啊……别、别这样……！”王耀的话语因伊万捣向他的弱点而急转了一个弯。他的勃起早已从细窄的蕾丝内裤里探了出来，在边上抽搐着，顶端滴下前液。

伊万见过形形色色的美人，浓妆艳抹的，素面朝天的，但没有人能像王耀那样激起他的欲望。他们把omega们送给他，而他们精心策划的引诱对他毫无作用。他能够在丝绸床单上躺着的一位全裸女郎面前转身走开，可他做不到放开对王耀的桎梏。两人的身体挤在轿车后座上，一次次剧烈碰撞，律动伴着湿泞的媚叫循环往复。

_倘若_ _王耀是他的仇敌们派来的间谍，那他就完了，_ 这份致命诱惑对伊万来说就是如此之深。

伊万的手在撑开乳罩上的洞，那个洞只要稍微再大点儿就足以在放出王耀的乳头之外再把周围同样红艳的圆乳晕暴露出来了。伊万一只手揉捻肿胀的乳头，另一只手在黑色蕾丝底下流连，玩弄着另一边的胸部。鉴于王耀对乳腺的刺激反应已是这般敏感，伊万迫不及待想看看王耀怀胎六月的时候会是什么样的表情。

上次见王耀时，他留给了对方一肚子满满当当的精种。王耀的腹部自那以后已经一如往常地瘪了回去，不过那片细滑的皮肤被精液撑得高涨起来只是时间问题。尽管等王耀看到自己的肚子将如何惨遭蹂躏时，屈辱与泪痕将会出现在他脸上，但此时的他还在邀请伊万在他身上倾其所有。包覆着伊万的肉壁渴望被填充至过度饱和，化成一片白色的汪洋，他从王耀的红晕上那晶莹发亮的诱惑中了解了这一点。

“你为什么要这样出卖自己的身体？这个问题困扰了我有段时间了。”伊万开口说道，冷静的口吻和王耀体内不消停的律动形成鲜明对比，而王耀看起来似乎恐惧着伊万接下来要说的话，“只是为了钱的话，我相信你能找到一份更体面的工作。何况你并不是特别缺钱，所以你真的就因为父母不给你额外的零花钱就随便和别人上床吗？”

王耀不想听这些，他不需要伊万在他被干得失神的时候讲述他的人生。越来越多的快感在被一次次侵犯拓宽的甬道中奔流，他感到自己的内部正在撕裂。每种快感的滋味都是一粒药片，囊括了他能想象得到的所有颜色，所有存在的颜色，所有不存在的颜色；王耀决定随伊万想叫他什么都行，只要他能继续操他。

“但这不完全是事实，”伊万下了定论，“因为你喜欢。”他用力捅了一下王耀那吸人的穴肉，话音都带上了闷哼声。

“你喜欢被人操，喜欢到没有肉棒就活不下去。”

王耀若不是迷醉于感官的刺激，在欲海中载沉载浮，他本会说自己活了二十一年身下就带着那命根，没了它当然活不下去了。不过伊万指的并不是那个，而是指填满了王耀的后穴，挤进了他的子宫里的肉棒。

他的骨头变得好似他的肌肤那般柔韧，他的身上没有哪个部位不迎合伊万的喜好。斑驳的阳光散落在他淫荡的身体上，剔透闪烁的柔光在潮湿的皮肤上万分醒目。

王耀唇畔的似笑非笑令伊万着迷，他重新贯穿肉径，不停捶打假惺惺乞怜的内壁，扭曲了那个微笑。王耀发出高高低低的淫叫，狂乱又魅惑，听起来像一只陷入困境或严重发情的小动物，不管它更像哪一种，他都是在呼唤着伊万。而伊万一一回应了他的呼唤；红的由里到外变得更红，肿胀的也变得越发肿胀。

无论王耀的答案是什么，他都是他的omega。

伊万不会允许其他男人进入王耀的身体。他知道王耀会直截了当地反对，表示他无权控制自己的生活，可要是王耀把精液泄了一地还连站都站不好的话，那么他实际上能离开自己几步远呢。

有限的空间似乎使得两人的肉体结合更为深入。伊万把王耀翻过去面对车窗，继续全力推进对方的肠道，碾过子宫的海绵状入口。他握住王耀的勃发粗暴地套弄，而王耀在即将高潮的折磨人的愉悦中哭叫。虽然新的体位并未使车后座感觉不那么拥挤了，但是伊万利用这个体位把王耀禁锢在了自己怀中。撞击着王耀的整块臀瓣提醒了他那两瓣屁股有多饱满。王耀的漂亮脸蛋就足以不费吹灰之力吸引顾客，可即使他必须戴上面具，光凭他的屁股就能成为摇钱树。

“啊、啊啊伊万……哈……伊、伊万……”那是王耀在做爱时喊出的唯一一个名字。

“我在呢。”伊万闭上眼，呼吸沉重喷洒在王耀的后颈。

这份香气，这具柔软更胜绸缎和天鹅绒的身体，这片随时能够受精的温床，苗条的双腿延伸至纤细却性感的腰肢，再到那双眸里的晨曦碎片，这些在不知不觉间就成了伊万的软肋。王耀是他的软肋。

他的敌人不计其数，可他不会让他们碰王耀，哪怕是一根头发也不行。王耀骂他疯，他早就对此习以为常，王耀怎会不这么想呢？他比王耀认知之中的要更为理智，然而在王耀身边，那一面的他并不存在。

他们在一个目标人物的公寓中共度了两人的第一个夜晚，当时的王耀本该只是个人质；当他在几周后找到王耀时，对方正独自坐着，酒杯夹在灵活的手指间，玻璃上印着口红；在王耀拒绝他的邀约，并告诉他自己挑客人之后，伊万向他展示了一只装满现金的手提箱，而他依然没有答应；自那之后，拒绝变得越来越不现实，直到最后王耀几乎没空找其他任何人；浮现出的那段记忆是再后来发生的一件往事。倒下的多米诺骨牌当中的一块。

那天，伊万在王耀经常工作的地点附近追踪到了一名叛徒。后脚尚未踏入酒吧，王耀的一缕信息素就立即刺激到了他的感官。搜寻着某具身体，伊万的目光落在了……那里。

_果真是他的王耀，一如既往的恬不知耻。_ 王耀伏靠在椅子上，看上去就是一位名副其实的堕天使，乌黑的秀发垂落在诱人的脸庞两侧，内裤已掉到了脚踝处。他给了那个正要上他的陌生人一个熟练的迷蒙的微笑。然而在王耀看到伊万逼近的那一刻，他的形象发生了戏剧性的改变。窘迫与恐慌顷刻出现在他红透的脸上。

“滚开。”伊万拧眉，一把将那男人从王耀身上轰开。意思明摆着了，对方要是想多活一天，那么最好照他说的做。

伊万不再多言，注意力转向王耀和他那张大的嘴和瞪圆的眼睛。王耀被推回椅子上，椅背最上面的杆子拦腰卡在他的腹部，肉棒挤入洞穴，凶狠的侵袭顶得王耀几欲呕吐，双膝发软。伊万懒得解释，也不要求王耀解释，他给了对方从别的男人那里索求的刺激。王耀优美的脊背在衬衫的褶皱底下扭动，伊万痛恨这番景象被除了自己以外的人看到。他觉得假如自己的精囊也必须在王耀的体内才能让对方记住谁是这个身体真正的主人，那他现在就可以把它们强塞进去。

“你……啊……坏、坏我好事，谁叫你……啊……来的……你、你……啊啊……！”王耀断断续续叫着，臀股在快感中摇摆。这个正在颤栗不已的家伙是伊万拥有的最接近于情人的对象。

“反正你怎么都能拿到报酬，是谁在操你都无所谓吧？”伊万愤然问道，“事实上，今晚我不想慷慨大方了，你一分钱也拿不到。”伊万说着猛顶了一下肉壁，只为了强调这一点。肠液紧接着那一下捣弄喷涌而出。

伊万彻底蹂躏王耀的内里，期间王耀呻吟不断。当着酒吧里所有人的面，他用最下流的方式向王耀表明，他们两人谁也别想轻易摆脱对方。伊万不想让那些人看到王耀那两瓣就算经受了无数碰撞挤压也活泛依旧的翘臀，但既然王耀不在乎在这种地方被人搞，那他又凭什么要顾及王耀的脸面。

就在陌生人能够目睹他的小omega的肚子越涨越大的地方，他一次次射进王耀的肠子和子宫。每过一轮，王耀的意识就被逐渐侵蚀，身体无法承载的过量欢愉冒出嘴边，吞噬了他。当伊万感到身下的王耀完全瘫软了下来，他总算从精液横流的穴内拔出性器，将王耀抱起来搂进怀里。他抱着王耀走向二楼的包厢，王耀恍惚地眨眼瞧他。王耀梦呓了几句他听不清的话，不过在那几声嘟嘟囔囔里他捕捉到了自己的名字。然后就在那楼梯上，伊万重新探入王耀肿胀的洞中。重新开始操他。

“伊万……！”王耀尖叫，手掌在车窗上绷紧。

种子在王耀的内里迸发，一声低吼脱出伊万口中。记忆里的那件往事已过去数月，而王耀依旧令他疯狂。伊万按住了王耀放在车窗上的那只手。

此时此刻，王耀的叫声是呻吟和啜泣的混合体，源源不绝的精子带来了爆炸般的强烈刺激。王耀贪恋这种感觉。那些热烫的种子浸透了他的肠肉。泛光泽的红唇淫荡地喘息，王耀只希望永远这样下去。纵然明白保护措施的重要性，但王耀骗不了自己其实有多么喜欢感受精液畅通无阻地在自己的内壁中奔涌。而伊万从不错过任何一个把精液倒进他体内的机会；如果将进入过他的每一滴都加起来，容量可以注满一个游泳池。

王耀试图攒起说话的力气叫伊万拔出去，可是他的精力都花在喘气上了。他虽在盯着那幢随时都可能有人走出来的学校大楼，但害怕被同学瞧见的恐惧感已经被他忘在脑后了。

飞溅的白浊和其它体液弄脏了真皮车座。这不会是最后一辆有着二人欢爱证据的车。

“你、你……可以……”王耀即使是在问别的问题，听起来也如同在向伊万求欢，“……放我回去，上课了吗？”

“你要这副样子回去？”伊万笑道。

王耀也轻声笑了。

当王耀感到伊万的性器又在体内作乱的时候，他没有挣脱对方，反而毫不抵抗。精液流得到处都是，沾在他的皮肤上像融化了的雪。王耀不懂伊万是如何使两人的身体在那么狭小的空间内颠来倒去的，前一刻他的额头还被压在车窗上，下一刻他们俩就交叠着躺了下来，他被固定在伊万身前。“哈、啊……嗯……”王耀打着抖，伊万抽出一半雄根，只为把它再全部推回去。

他们的身躯顺着对彼此心照不宣的需求而本能地起伏。兴许有一天他会后悔这一切，但在那之前，他要纵情享乐。今天不跟伊万上车才会是他的唯一遗憾。

伊万的阴茎头部不再只满足于敲打松软的肠肉，它正在王耀的子宫口附近戳弄，捅开那道缝隙，打开一个能让精液的洪流涌进育婴室的口子。王耀虽然吃了避孕药，可每次伊万入侵他的子宫时，王耀都会有一种那个深藏了数亿精子的育儿袋里会长出一个巨型肉球的错觉。

王耀露出吃痛的表情，珍珠般的眼泪沿着脸颊滑落。王耀但愿伊万看到他的眼泪也别停下，因为伊万要是停止了抽插，他会死的。而果不其然，伊万的节奏迅猛不减。伊万曾说他的眼泪宛若钻石，从土星的雷云中倾泻的钻石。伊万还告诉他，如果有哪一天王耀打不通他的电话，他会把蒂芙尼的钻石全买下来补偿他。王耀拒绝了那个提案。伊万若是看不到他戴上那些钻石的模样，那它们又有什么好的。王耀宁愿感受伊万的亲吻。 _但伊万绝不能得知这一点。_

王耀用后颈蹭了蹭伊万，伴着细微的淫声浪语，湿泞婉转的低吟，他催促伊万对他粗暴一些。那粗硕的雄根感觉似乎比他体内的任何器官都要大，在孜孜不倦的鞭笞与鼓噪过后，它已开拓了通往他的心房的道路。

那根分身在他的血肉中肆虐，它的每一寸王耀都了如指掌。他会用舌尖舔一舔龟头的侧面，而它则会兴奋得整个痉挛起来。再舔一舔顶端的小孔，这回慢一点，然后他的口内会擦过变硬的表皮。他会用嘴含住龟头捂暖它，尽管它的温度早已飙升。吮去前液，让龟头的外围被纳入他的口腔。他的嘴会离开那根青筋盘虬的坚挺片刻之后再返回，但就在那片刻间，紫红的脉络会更凸出，仿佛随时要从皮肤里爆开。每当他将它含在口中，那肉棍似乎就会压抑住自己的兽性，只有被深深吞进他那蜜液充盈的后穴里的时候，它才会抛开一切自我约束。它再一次碾磨过湿透的甬道，就像它对肛口所做的那样拉长了子宫口，响亮地冲击着最深处。

突然之间，伊万掐住了王耀的下腹，他的另一处弱点。

“不，不要……你知道我……！”王耀大惊失色。剧烈的欢愉席卷了他的身躯。

“最喜欢我这样。”伊万替王耀说完了那句话。

伊万挤压着王耀的子宫部位，按揉着围绕这片最动荡的区域的肌肉。只需要一丁点压力，王耀当下的感受就被成倍放大。瞳孔在光线下扩张，王耀扭动尖叫起来。没有了姓名，没有了可以称之为家的去处，没有了过去与未来，在那一帧帧破碎的瞬间里，他除了那根在他体内搏动的性器之外一无所有。王耀唯恐伊万打算让他持续高潮直到像小孩尿床似的轻易射出来。

“呜……我不能……哈……啊……我不行了……伊万，你、你不能这样对我……啊哈……”

“是你自找的。”伊万声音低沉地答道。他的手指按揉着柔软的躯体，摸索着埋在底下自己的硬物的形状。同时抽插并挤压那个部位是在折磨怀中如樱桃一般的美人，但他自己也在承受着折磨。信息素的狂潮折磨着他，在他的神经系统里重新布线。王耀的信息素；被毁的葡萄园；微风中的花瓣风暴。

伊万的左手，那只没有在按摩王耀腹部的手向上游移，王耀将伊万的手指含进了嘴里。用对待伊万的阴茎的方式吸舔着它们。

_被侵犯至无可挽回的地步，他的私处看上去肯定一塌糊涂。_ 王耀接受了现实。 _从今以后他再也无法恢复正常了。可伊万只会说他松垮的大洞可以使他将来生产更轻松。_

滚烫的岩浆在他的肥沃内壁中翻涌。王耀沐浴在二人的身形融为一体的极乐天堂里，没有了时间与空间的感知。直到从楼中出来的学生们的聊天声在近得危险的地方响起时，王耀才稍稍回了神，意识到自己身在何处。

王耀心焦如焚，怕被人发现他们，他立刻看向伊万。他乞求伊万做点什么，仿佛伊万是个魔术师，能神奇地让他们俩或附近的那帮学生消失似的。伊万尽管和王耀同样理解现下的状况，可他并没有表现出要暂停律动的迹象。

湿漉漉的“啪啪”声随雄根与软肉的碰撞在光天化日里被释放，伴着碰撞声响起了王耀极其不喜欢发出的高亢呻吟声。 _你要把他们引过来吗？！_ 王耀撅起嘴皱眉瞪向伊万，急切地期望对方至少这一次能作出理性的举动。然而伊万无视了王耀的请求，持续碾磨他的子宫。更糟糕的是，伊万收紧了抓着他腹部的那只手。当尖叫声第二次从王耀嘴里跑出来的时候，它引起了学生们的注意：

“你听到了吗？”

“是啊，什么声音？”

王耀觉得自己的心脏都要从胸口蹦出来了。他们只要朝着这辆车再走近几步往车窗里一瞅，就可以看到他四仰八叉躺在伊万身上，他的细条内裤和乳罩不留一丝一毫的想象空间，一根粗棍在他的屁股缝里打桩似地来回穿刺，他们还会看见他那无比肿胀的后穴，堕落得光是被看客围观的想象就使得穴口一缩，漏出涓涓细流。连AV演员都炮制不出他那两腿之间的淫靡画面。

王耀扭过脖子试图藏起自己绯红的脸，钻石般的泪水在睫毛上晶莹闪亮，他把注意力集中在那个一张脸令他既心安又心怯的男人身上。 _他们要过来了。他们真的要过来了。_ 他拼命抵抗着震颤的呻吟，但他的下体却无可救药地在快感中腐蚀。随着脚步声越离越近，伊万捂住了王耀的嘴，示意对方安静下来，尽管他才是迫使王耀发出呻吟的罪魁祸首。伊万的手心尝着发咸，他的分身仍然躁动不安。

肉壁将伊万越夹越紧。王耀已到了极限，灰点出现在他的视野，大脑严重缺氧，睁着眼睛的每一刻都感觉有如最后一刻。假如他昏死过去，到时候自己的身体还会如此放浪地摇摆扭动吗。王耀心想。

他们相互亲吻，用嘴唇、舌头和双目锁定彼此。被人发现的可能性近在眼前，王耀把自己的嘴和其余一切统统交给了伊万。起码在接吻方面，他早已习惯了同伊万在大庭广众之下接吻。他们的初次接吻是在彼此均不清楚对方的姓名的情况下，当时他不过是伊万用来威胁敌人的棋子，可若说他只算是个附带损失，那么伊万就不该那样吻他，好像……好像他有多么重要似的。

王耀觉得自己是永远也不会知道为什么那几个学生改变主意离开了。或许他们弄明白了这里头正在发生的事并决定不打搅他们，或许他们想起自己上课快迟到了，不管是什么原因，那都不再重要了，因为伊万越发起劲地调动两人的身体，在王耀的呻吟与哀叫中复又操干了起来。

那之后，王耀数不清伊万射进来了多少次。他知道伊万有能力对他做什么，他被内射的次数说不定超过了一个妓女一整周接收的量。

他很有可能确实昏死过了一回，那样才能解释为什么自己的肚子怎么在他无知无觉的时候膨胀到这么大的。王耀为自己的父母感到难过，他但愿他们可以有一个更好的儿子，一个没有散发着精液味半昏死在一个黑手党领袖的车后座上的人。一个物体被深深堵进他的肛口防止精液流出。可能是啤酒瓶的瓶颈，不过王耀疲惫得不想在意了。

阳光下，伊万正站在车外擦拭衣服上的黏腻污迹。王耀觉得讽刺，一个在黑暗里行事的男人，却吸引了最明亮的光线。他们四目交汇。

“你想要什么？”王耀近乎呓语般说道。

“我要你来我身边。”伊万返回车内给王耀披了件外套。他停在距离王耀的脸仅一寸的地方，迷人地微笑道：“我要看着你变成一头小奶牛。”

王耀意识到伊万是什么意思的时候一拳砸上对方的肩膀。“这辈子都别想！”

“你应该对我更有信心一点。”伊万摸了摸王耀高涨的腹部，然后躲开了王耀的二次攻击。

轿车驶过熙熙攘攘的大街，车窗上的颜色鲜活起来。王耀没有询问伊万这是带他去哪儿，伊万正在开往哪家宾馆。他希望宾馆的客房服务会有芝士蛋糕。王耀虽十分不愿意认真考虑自己的未来，却仍是忍不住想象和伊万组建的一个家庭会是什么样的。一个有着伊万的金发与紫罗兰眼睛的小孩，嬉笑着在地毯上玩积木。王耀能想象到那孩子在他们身边跑来跑去，然后被伊万提起来架到肩膀上。

_竟然会去想象这些事，_ _自己_ _一定是和伊万一样疯了。_ 王耀叹了口气，偎进伊万盖在他身上的外套里。

谁的青春不曾有过迷茫？为放肆而放肆。有人想加速自己的生命，有人想永远定格在今日。对王耀来说，他不想放下那些疯狂的日子。他搂着伊万的脖子从车里被对方抱出来，他们在宾馆大厅里胡闹，在电梯里，他的身体向前倾，双腿打颤，两人还未抵达宾馆房间就又开始了新一轮的纠缠。

-完


End file.
